l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:RAM TIGER (Sanzuo)
Summary Mini Stat Blocks sblock=StatblocksBRAM TIGER, Male Gnoll Fighter 3/B BPassive Perception:/B 19, BPassive Insight:/B 12 BAC:/B 21 (20 bloodied), BFort:/B19, BReflex:/B15, BWill:/B12 -- BSpeed:/B6 BHP:/B46/46, BBloodied:/B23, BSurge Value:/B11, BSurges left:/B11/11 BInitiative:/B +4, BAction Points:/B 1 BPowers:/B COLOR=GreenGrappling Strike/COLOR, COLOR=greenCleave/COLOR, COLOR=greenCombat Challenge/COLOR, COLOR=redTakedown Attack/COLOR, COLOR=redFerocious Charge/COLOR, COLOR=redForceful Drag/COLOR, COLOR=redSlamming Rush/COLOR, COLOR=redSecond Wind/COLOR, COLOR=graySeize and Stab/COLOR BOpportunity Attack:/B COLOR="Green"Grappling Strike/COLOR; +11 vs. AC; 1d6+5 damage and the target is grabbed (until escape or until EONT), the target's movement stops for that action and it is marked until EONT./sblock Fluff Description: The impression you get from this creature is that of a homicidal ball of potential energy, tense and quavering, ready to explode in a bristly furor of murder and violence. Its fur is matted with dried mud, blood and more malodorous substances, its teeth bared in a silent snarl and its clawed hands flex and gouge furrows into the ground in seething anticipation of raking and rending flesh. Good thing it's asleep. This gnoll is perhaps one of the most feral of its kind you have seen. Still, it has managed to dress itself in magical scale armor and carry several simple bags and satchels, though you can't imagine what they might contain. There is what appears to be the severed head of a githyanki dangling off to one side of the gnoll's mane, its hair braided into his. On the gnoll's neck, trailing what looks like a torn leash is a well-made leather collar. Riveted onto the collar is a metal plate. Stamped into the plate in broad, bold lettering is a name - RAM TIGER. Background: One can only speculate about RAM TIGER's origins. He seems to have no idea or is otherwise unable to talk about where he comes from. It's safe to assume he once belonged to a pack of gnolls who may have ostracized or exiled him for being simply too out of control. The collar and dangling leash might suggest that he had some kind of master or trainer who considered him a simple wild animal. The various minor weapon wound scars across his hide might also suggest that he was possibly a pit fighting slave or something similar. Whatever he did prior to now, it is clear he is loose and free. Hooks: *Is easily swayed by offerings of food or treasure and often will take to following those who offer him treats or gifts. *Though seemingly feral, he possess enough intelligence to understand language and to identify friend from foe. *Cunning enough to know when something may work towards his advantage, and know when someone may be taking advantage of him. *Has hoarding tenancies similar to many monstrous creatures and is primarily motivated by accumulating treasure and power. *A progressive adventuring party might recognize RAM TIGER as a good asset in the front lines. Kicker: *Whoever lost RAM TIGER is probably interested in getting him back. RAM TIGER himself is not interested in being "owned" any longer and whoever seems interested in repossessing him will quickly find themselves the target of his claws and stomach. Math Attributes Strength: 18 Base (16 points) Dex: 14 Base + 2 Gnoll (5 points) Con: 12 Base + 2 Gnoll (2 poins) Int: 8 Base Wis: 12 Base (2 points) Cha: 10 Base 16 + 5 + 2 + 2 = 25 points spent total Defenses AC: 10 Base + 6 Armor + 1 Enhancement (magic armor) + 1 item (armor property when not bloodied) + 1 Brawler Style + 1 Half Level + 1 Rhythm Blade property = 21 (20) Fort: 10 Base + 4 Strength + 2 Fighter + 2 Brawler Style +1 Half Level = 19 Reflex: 10 Base + 3 Dexterity +1 Half Level +1 Rhythm Blade property = 15 Will: 10 Base +1 Wisdom +1 Half Level = 12 Hitpoints 15 Base + 14 Constitution + 12 Level + 5 Toughness = 46 hp Surges: 9 Base + 2 Constitution = 11 Saving Throws Attacks Basic Melee Attack: +4 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Half Level + 2 Enhancement = +10 Melee Damage: 1d6 Claw Fighter Claw + 4 Strength +1 Enhancement = 1d6+5 Powers Grappling Strike Attack: +4 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Half Level + 2 Enhancement = +10 Grappling Strike Damage: 1W (1d6) + 4 Strength +1 Enhancement = 1d6+5 Cleave Attack: +4 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Half Level + 2 Enhancement = +10 Cleave Damage: 1W (1d6) + 4 Strength +1 Enhancement = 1d6+5 Takedown Attack: +4 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Half Level + 2 Enhancement = +10 Takedown Attack Damage: 1W (1d6) + 4 Strength +1 Enhancement = 1d6+5 Seize and Stab Attack: +4 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Half Level + 2 Enhancement = +10 Seize and Stab Damage: 2W (2d6) + 4 Strength +1 Enhancement = 2d6+5 Class Features Combat Challenge(Mark foes when attack), Combat Superiority(+Wis to opportunity attacks, stop movement), Brawler Style (+2 to grab attacks and attacks to move a creature grabbed by you, +1 AC and +2 Fort when off-hand is free) Racial Features Blood Fury(+2 damage while bloodied), Pack Attack(+2 damage on melee attacks against enemy with 2+ allies adjacent) Skills Fighter Skills: Athletics, Perception, Intimidate Feats Level 1 Feat: Claw Fighter (proficient with Gnoll Claw Fighter Claws) Level 2 Feat: Toughness (5 extra hp) Regional Benefits Background: Foe Hunter: Perception as class skill (Dragon #373) Equipment Wish List Exclamation Points are order of priority !!!!! Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 (Level 4 - spend two surges on second wind) !!!! Iron Armbands of Power (Level 6 - +2 melee damage) !!! Demonskin Tatoo (Level 3 - Resist 5 when AP, just like a demon) !! Acrobat Boots (Level 2 - +1 Acrobatics, stand up from prone as a minor action) ! Headband of Perception (Level 1 - +1 Perception) Advancement Tracking The Lost Workshop *+1253 xp *Rhythm Blade Claw Fighter Claw +1 *Potion of Healing *Ansar Force Crystal *+345 gp, 5 sp Delivery of Death *+50 gp *Agile Scale Armor +1 *+475 xp *+98 gp *+ 112 gp *+ 1068 xp *+ 272 gp Changes Overhaul *Replaced "Threatening Rush" with "Cleave" *Replaced "Combat Agility" with "Combat Superiority" *Replaced "Bash and Pinion" with "Takedown Attack" *Replaced "Flanking Assault" with "Seize and Stab" *Replaced background, changed skill *Moved some stats around. Level Up Level 2: +6 hp, Toughness, Forceful Drag Level 3: +6 hp, Slamming Rush Approval Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Approval 2 Approval from (Someone) Athletics in he summary should be +10, not +9 (+4 Str, +5 training, +1 level) Otherwise looks good. Level 3 Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W